gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bait
miniatur|Das VCPR-Logo Bait & Switch ist eine Radiosendung aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, die sich um das Thema Angeln dreht. Sie wird auf Vice City Public Radio ausgestrahlt. Mitwirkende *'Sprecher:' Brian Thomas *'Larry Joe:' Lloyd Floyd *'Bobby Ray:' Jim Florentine *'Kenny Crane:' Christopher Murney *'Buch:' Dan Houser und Lazlow Jones *'Produktion:' Lazlow Jones Abschrift *'Larry Joe:' Whoohee! Ah, Scheiße... (eine Angelspule wird eingezogen) *'Larry:' ...du hast mehr gefangen, Bobby! Hehehe! Whoohee! Tja, Fischen ist meiner Ansicht nach mehr als Essensbeschaffung: Es geht um dining, Bier-Verfolgungsjagden und Alligatoren-Wrestling. *'Bobby Ray:' Yeah, häusliche Gewalt und tief verwurzelter Hass auf Ausländer. *'Larry:' Ja, Mann, das auch! Haha! Zeit für „Bait & Switch“! Whoo! *'Zusammen:' Waffen! Ruhm! Fisch! Boote! Tod! Tod! Tod! *'Larry:' Scheiße, fühlt sich das gut an! *'Sprecher:' „Bait & Switch“, Vice Citys einzige Radiosendung, die sich dem Wassersport, Rennboten, three Flunderfischen und dialektischem Materialismus widmet. Ah, falscher Text. Wer hat den Scheiß geschrieben?! *'Mann' (aus dem Hintergrund):' Titten! *'Sprecher: Ja, das passt schon eher... Und Titten! Sie hören „Bait & Switch“ mit Larry Joe und Bobby Ray nur auf VCPR! *'Larry:' Herzlich willkommen zur Sendung. Und wie immer starten wir mit einem Gebet. (ca. drei Sekunden Stille) *'Larry:' So, jetzt kriegt der Wald auf die Fresse! *'Bobby:' Amen! *'Larry:' Okay, heute haben wir eine Sondersendung für Sie, aufgezeichnet von der „Vice-City-Boot- und -Sportschau“. Mann o Mann, ich lie-be diesen Fleck. Wohin das Auge blickt, Boote und Waffen zum Zusammensetzen – ich fühl mich wie im Waffenboot-Himmel, das sag ich Ihnen. Und später haben wir Gäste, die sich mit Waffen und Booten auskennen, unter anderem jemand, der sein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht hat: Staatshenker Jason McKay! *'Bobby:' Der macht einen super Job! *'Larry:' Ja, Mann, es dient der Abschreckung, weißt du? Außerdem sprechen wir mit ein paar Jungs vom Landzipfel, die so was wie Dynamitfisch erfunden haben, aber erst einmal unsere Reihe „Du und dein Boot“. *'Bobby:' Lass uns über die Grundausstattung eines Bootes reden. Zwar hatten wir letzte Woche ein ähnliches Thema, aber da ging es um die Grundausrüstung, a– aber wir reden über die Grundausstattung. Ähm, ich mein, das ist ein großer Unterschied. Aber ich hab jetzt keine Lust, das zu erklären. *'Larry:' Ganz genau: Entweder checkst du es oder nicht, wie E-Mails. *'Bobby:' Absolut, das Wichtigste ist, die Alte zu Hause zu lassen. Bring sie gar nicht erst mit! *'Larry:' Amen. *'Bobby:' Sie langweilen sich und machen alles kaputt! *'Larry:' Abgesegnet. *'Bobby:' Mit Freunden fischen zu gehen macht einen Heidenspaß, Mann: ein paar Männer auf einem Boot, rundherum Natur, ganz allein, hungrig, glücklich. Wie zu Zeiten der Höhlenmenschen. Das sind Lebensfreuden, die heutzutage keiner mehr versteht. *'Larry:' Äh, das stimmt. Äh, es ist wichtig, ein Gewässer in der Nähe des Wohnorts zu nehmen, damit der Rückweg nicht so lang ist oder ganz entfällt. Denn nach einem Angeltag ist man betrunken, wenn man’s richtig angestellt hat. Aber seit wir bei der Hilfspolizei sind, bleibt uns Ärger erspart. Hehehehe! *'Bobby:' Ja, Larry. Aber die Leute sollten auch darauf achten, ein echtes Gewässer zu nehmen. Einmal trank ich eine Kiste Logger, war übel gelaunt und so, nahm ’n paar Dynamitstangen, ging auf Seekuh-Jagd wie du. *'Larry:' Äh... *'Bobby:' Ich mein, ich hab den Bastarden den Arsch weggebombt. Doch als der Alkohol nachließ, sah ich die Polizei und Krankenwagen, und mir wurd klar, dass es kein vernünftiger Wasserweg war, sondern das örtliche Ma–... scheiß Freizeitbad! Genau: das örtliche Freizeitbad. *'Larry' (belustigt):' Was– Was zum?! *'Bobby: Ich war am Arsch, Mann! (Larry hustet) *'Bobby:' Aber die Schlampen waren fett. Sie ähnelten diesen scheiß Seekühen. *'Larry:' Ja. *'Bobby:' Ein scheiß Angeltag. Ich tötete 19 Menschen! *'Larry' (ungläubig):' 19?! *'Bobby: Und wenn du mir aufn Sack gehst, mach ich das Gleiche mit dir! *'Larry:' Mein Gott, Bobby, erzählst du wieder von Vietnam? *'Bobby:' Nein, Mann! *'Larry:' Wir sind da zusammen rausgekommen, erinnerst du dich, Bobby? Ich mein, du hattest mein Bein gerettet. *'Bobby:' Ein scheiß Angeltag. *'Larry:' Äh... vie– vielen– vielen Dank dafür, Bob, danke... Äh, weiter im Programm! *'Bobby:' Ja! Hast du ein Bier, LJ? *'Larry:' Nein, Mann. *'Bobby:' Nein? *'Larry:' Nein, Mann, nicht ein Bier, ich hab ’ne ganze Kiste voll! Trink aus, Junge! (Flasche zischt) *'Bobby:' Mann! Geil! (Bobby stößt laut auf) *'Larry' (belustigt):' Ja, die Show wird echt der scheiß Hammer, ich schwör... (Bobby stößt erneut laut auf) *'Larry: Hahahahaha! *'Bobby:' Ja, stimm ich zu. *'Larry:' Ja, scheiße, Bobby, das ist ja ein Windtunnel da drin. (Bobby stößt abermals laut auf) *'Larry:' Heilige Scheiße... (Bobby sagt gleichzeitig: Rülpsen, saufen, ficken!) *'Larry:' Stinkt wie ’n scheiß Kamel. *'Bobby:' Mann, ich lach mich tot, Mann. Danke! Alk! *'Larry:' Ja. *'Bobby:' Der gute Stoff. Weißt du, LJ, ich will dir sagen, Mann, du bedeutest mir echt viel, Mann, richtig viel. *'Larry:' Äh... Wenn man auf Angeltour geht, ist es unverzichtbar, sich nach dem Gebet Methoden auszudenken. Man muss sich echt Gedanken machen, wie man sich dem Fisch nähern will. Mit welcher Rute will man angeln? *'Bobby:' Und achte auf den richtigen Köder. Ich mein, ich verwende Stinkköder, die ich an meinen Schwanz befestige. Sensationell! Mein Sack ist unwiderstehlich. *'Larry:' Legendär, wirklich, wir bekommen’s im Militärzug heute noch zu hören. Bei jedem Zusammentreffen, jedem Volkstrauertag hören wir vom Gestank seiner Eier. *'Bobby:' Ja, wenn man in ’nem Schützenloch steckt, muss man tun, was man tun muss. *'Larry:' Ich hab Fische gesehen, die ihm beim Aus-dem-Wasser-Springen in die Klöten gebissen haben. *'Bobby:' Erinnerst du dich noch ans Schützenloch? Du, ich... *'Larry:' ... Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnmächtig, i– ich kam nie dahinter, warum. Du meintest, das hätte bestimmt ein Vietcong getan. *'Bobby:' Äh, du bist Moderator, also moderier! *'Larry:' Sorry, äh. Ich schwör, ein Fisch kann einem guten Stinkköder nicht widerstehen. *'Bobby:' Oder einem Wichsköder. Den nehm ich auch oft. Alte Tradition, weißt du. Ich mein, was soll ich machen, angeln macht mich manchmal geil. (Larry räuspert sich) *'Bobby:' Du weißt, was ich mein, Larry. Wie beim Football, ja, in der Kabine nach dem glorreichen Sieg. *'Larry' (schreit):' Oh, hey, Vorsicht, Bob! (Schuss) *'Larry: Haha, hab ich den Wichser erwischt, hahahahaha! *'Bobby:' Ich schwör dir, Mann: Gleichzeitig angeln und jagen ist auch gut. *'Larry:' Oh, ja! *'Bobby:' Weil du dich dann nicht für eine Sache entscheiden musst. know, and people don't judge you fair for (?). Wie manche Menschen, die Medaillen und so ’n Scheiß kriegen und es als Sünde bezeichnen. *'Larry:' Hört mal! Wenn du in Vice City angeln gehst und auf ?, Alligatoren, Schlangen und Kupferköpfe wartest... Äh, das ist eine Schlange. Egal, jedenfalls ist es immer ?. Meiner Meinung nach muss es einem an den Kragen gehen, verstehst du? Der Mensch hat Hunger! *'Bobby:' So ist es, Mann, weißt du, was ich tu? Ich lock ... mit großen Elritzen und meiner verwesten Titte an, tanze am Ufer entlang und warte auf einen großen, nassen .... Willst du mal einen sehen? *'Larry:' Äh, nein, vielen Dank, Bobby. *'Bobby:' Was ich damit sagen will: Wenn man einen großen Fang macht, muss man ihn ins Boot ringen. Es fühlt sich so gut an, jemanden niederzuringen, weißt du? Sie wackeln rum, versuchen, sich zu wehren. Weißt du, wenn man unterwegs ist, sieht man häufig Männer ohne Frauen, weißt du, und Frauen ohne Männer. Ä– Ähm, drei oder so. Weißt du, keinen Plan, Schweden oder so. *'Larry' (leise zu Bobby):' Du bist total von der Rolle, ist dir das bewusst? ''(wieder normal) Hört mal, am wichtigsten ist es, jeden einzelnen Cent in ein gutes Boot zu stecken. *'''Bobby: Ja, wegen ... Unterhalt, weißt du, kein Unterhalt... *'Larry:' Ja! *'Bobby:' ...für die Schlampen. *'Larry:' Ja! *'Bobby:' Weil Weiber nur Ärger machen. *'Larry:' Amen! *'Bobby:' Ich sag dir mal was: Aus dem Grund zerreiß ich im Stripclub die Scheine, damit ich zwei Gläser für’n Dollar krieg. Frauen verarschen dich nur und wollen nur dein Geld. Geht mir so auf den Sack. *'Larry:' Hehehehe, seid ihr noch da, Kinder? Ey, beim Fischen gibt’s auch viel Wettbewerb! Ich meine, die Schallmauer zu durchbrechen, um morgens einen guten Fischplatz zu ergattern, ist toll, um 'ne Kühlbox voll Bier mitzuschleppen und nicht den Spiegel von der unteren Hälfte des Motors (..?), verstehst du? Ich mein, 50 Boote von 0 auf 70 in 15 Sekunden, im gleichen See, im Dunkeln um 6 Uhr morgens, mit der Flasche in der Hand. Whoo! So hat man Spaß in der Natur, so geht scheiß Naturschutz! *'Bobby:' Und wenn dir Schildkröten oder Liberale oder sonst wer in die Quere kommen, leb dich aus, knall sie einfach ab. Überleben des Stärkeren, Mann. Ich meine, denk mal drüber nach: Da waren noch Millionen andere Spermien, gegen die ich mich durchgesetzt hab beim Bad im Liebestunnel meiner Ma. *'Larry' (leise zu Bobby):' Äh, was zur Hölle laberst du da? *'Bobby: Dank sei dem lieben Herrn, mehr sag ich ja gar nicht. Denn ich bin seit diesem einen Tag die höchste Lebensform auf diesem Planeten. Und weil ich diese Finger hab, ich nenn sie „Abzug-Schlampen“, genau. Wissen Sie was? Egal, machen wir eine kurze Pause. Sie hören „Bait & Switch“, und obwohl die Umwelt bei jeder Erwähnung Tränen vergießt: Hier ist VCPR, Vice City Public Radio. (Schalte zu Jonathan Freeloader) *'Sprecher:' Und nun zurück zu „Bait & Switch“! *'Larry:' Okay, wir sind zurück mit „Bait & Switch“. Ich und Bobby unterhielten uns gerade über diese Gutmenschen, die den Wal oder die Giraffe oder die Seekuh oder das Schnabeltiere oder was weiß ich retten wollen. Wenn ich einen guten Angelplatz in der Bucht oder dem offenen Meer habe, kommt mir immer so ein scheiß Aktivistenboot in die Quere. *'Bobby:' Letzte Woche habe ich eine Seekuh im Vice-City-Aquarienhaus gesehen, die Fäkalien so groß wie deine Birne abgesondert hat. *'Larry:' Ja, äh... Und wissen Sie was? Ich würde nicht wollen, dass jemand in mein Badezimmer kommt und mir beim Großmachen zusieht. (kurze Stille) *'Bobby:' O... Okay. *'Larry:' Nicht vergessen: Nicht draufzugehen ist wichtig. Wir gehen auf Jagd, um zu töten, aber die Natur zwingt uns auch dazu. Und ich... *'Bobby:' Was? *'Larry:' Das ist mein voller Ernst. *'Bobby:' Ich weiß, ich wollte nur... *'Larry:' Wenn dir in der Wildnis die Karre verreckt und es bitterkalt ist, was würdest du tun? *'Bobby:' Ja, ich verstehe, Mann, man muss nehmen, was die Natur einem gibt. *'Larry:' Ganz genau. *'Bobby:' Für den Fall der Fälle braucht man Plastikfolie, um die Wärme zu teilen, Mann. Weißt du? Hey, äh, zwei Körper eng umschlungen und man zittert vor Kälte und äh... *'Larry:' Äh, ja... *'Bobby:' Allein muss man tun, was man tun muss. *'Larry:' O–Oder alternativ kann man heutzutage auch einfach Benzin anzünden... *'Bobby:' Völlig richtig, du hast vollkommen recht! Den Scheiß zu verbrennen ist eine gute Methode. *'Larry:' Oh ja. *'Bobby:' Scheiße, und Menschen kann man auch anzünden, ist mir bumsegal. So haben wir den Vietnam-Krieg gewonnen. Ein Flug, und das Ding ist durch. *'Larry' (räuspert sich):' Sehr schön, und das, hehehe, wär’s auch schon. ''(Bobby lacht) *'''Larry: Alles, was man für einen erfolgreichen Angelausflug braucht: Boote, Angelruten, äh, hochklassige Artillerie, Bier... *'Bobby:' Ja, Bier! *'Larry:' ...und noch mehr Bier, hehehe. *'Bobby:' Ja, und denkt an einen Kumpel. Ohne ist es witzlos. *'Larry:' Ja, und der Spaß ist vorprogrammiert. *'Bobby:' Weißt du, einige Indianerstämme veranstalten Schönheitswettbewerbe, bei denen die Teilnehmerinnen ein Schaf töten und zerlegen müssen. Ich meine, eine blutverschmierte Frau zu sehen... (stockt) Ich will damit nur sagen, dass das alles kranke Schlampen sind. *'Larry:' Das kannst du laut sagen! Und damit sind wir am Ende von „Du und dein Boot“. Sie hören „Bait & Switch“ mit mir, Larry Joe, und meinem Co-Moderator, Bobby Ray. *'Bobby:' Nein, nein, nein, warte mal ’ne Sekunde. Wir sind mehr als Co-Moderatoren, wir sind Freunde. *'Larry:' Äh... *'Bobby:' Ich meine, ich habe eine Kugel für dich abgefangen... *'Larry:' Was zum... *'Bobby:' Ein Riesenschuss ins Gesicht. *'Larry:' Ja? Äh... *'Bobby:' Wir sind beste Freunde, mehr wollte ich damit gar nicht sagen. *'Larry:' Absolut. Absolut. *'Bobby:' Ich meine, wir hatte da ’ne heiße Nummer. *'Larry:' Nein, nein, wir hatten keine heiße Nummer! Du hattest gefragt und ich hatte abgelehnt! Es gab niemals... *'Bobby:' Wir wurden Blutsbrüder, okay? *'Larry:' Oh. *'Bobby:' Du hattest dir eine Schnittwunde an der Hand zugezogen, als du durch den Wald liefst... *'Larry' (lacht zurückhaltend):' Ach, stimmt. *'Bobby: ...und aus Versehen hinfielst. *'Larry:' Stimmt, genau so war’s. Das war es also, was du meintest. *'Bobby:' Ja, wir hatten einfach das Beste daraus gemacht. Du, ich, die anderen Männer, wir hatten ordentlich Spaß. Wir lachten, wir weinten, wir umarmten uns... *'Larry:' Hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß, das ist doch affig, Bobby Ray! *'Bobby:' Mir bedeutet das aber was, verstehst du das nicht? *'Larry' (laut):' Hör mal, ich habe eine Frau, die gerade vor dem Radio sitzt! *'Bobby (laut):' Ja, sind eine gottverdammte Hure! *'Larry (entsetzt):' Was?! *'Bobby (reuig):' Oh, Mann... *'Larry: Nicht schon wieder, Mann, wir sind live auf Sendung... *'Bobby' (reuig):' Verdammt... *'Larry: ...hier auf der Bootschau, okay? Spaß, positive Gedanken, Außenbordmotoren, tote Fische, Kugeln, die Fleisch zerfetzen. *'Bobby' (deprimiert):' Ich mache mir gerade über den Tod Gedanken... *'Larry (ironisch):' Super, das sind positive Gedanken... Was soll’s. „Bait & Switch“ wird heute von der Vice-City-Bootschau aus übertragen. *'Bobby (deprimiert):' Ich hasse mich. Ich hasse mich einfach. *'Larry: Mach dich nicht fertig deswegen, vergiss es einfach. Wir haben hier auf der Bootschau tolle Menschen kennengelernt. Richtige Menschen, keine Schlipsträger, sondern Menschen mit Rückgrat. Zum Beispiel ein paar Weiber mit dicken Titten, die für den Ammu-Nation-Raketenwerfer warben, wo ich sagte: „Habt ihr einen Waffenschein für die beiden 44er?“ (lacht laut) Ah, sie haben’s nicht geschnallt. *'Bobby' (deprimiert):' Nutten. Weißte, das sind einfach Nutten. *'Larry: Jetzt halt die Fresse, okay? Hast du verstanden? Sei einfach ruhig. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf den Scheiß, und zwar nie wieder. Kapiert, Bobby Ray, kapiert? Du benimmst dich hysterisch und komisch, und ich meine nicht Haha-komisch, sondern komisch im Sinne von... *'Bobby:' Ja, ich hab’s kapiert, Larry Joe. *'Larry:' Gut, dann entschuldige dich. *'Bobby:' Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Frau Mary-Sue und die beiden Weiber als Nutten beschimpft habe. Tut mir echt leid. *'Larry:' Bobby ist durcheinander, weil die Schnur von seiner Angel riss und er den fetten Barsch mit den Händen ins Boot ziehen musste. Ich versteh das total! Damit ist die Entspannung dann dahin. Manchmal kann Entspannung aber auch stressig sein, zum Beispiel, wenn man ’ner Alten aus Versehen die Fresse einschlägt, damit sie sich endlich verpisst. Verstehen Sie? *'Bobby:' Ja... *'Larry:' Und DU hältst die Klappe oder ich mache Schluss und dann arbeitest du wieder aufm Rastplatz anstatt im Radio. Huu, Mann, Entspannung ist eine tolle Sache. Und deswegen sind wir ja hier auf der Bootschau. *'Bobby:' Weißt du, was für mich Entspannung pur ist? Wichsen. *'Larry:' Und jetzt haben wir jemanden zu Gast, auf den kein Naturbursche, der etwas auf sich hält, verzichten sollte. Herzlich willkommen bei „Bait & Switch“: Kenny Crane! (lacht) *'Kenny Crane' (mit Südstaatenakzent, nuschelnd):' Wie geht’s, Jungs? *'Larry: Hier, ’ne Flasche Logger Beer. *'Kenny:' Danke, Mann! *'Larry:' Okay, Kenny, wie gefällt’s dir hier auf der Bootschau? *'Kenny:' Es ist einfach der Wahnsinn, total krass, ich meine, hier steht alles mit aufgebockten Booten voll. *'Bobby:' Ja, echt heftig, ich meine, überall stehen Typen rum, die sich über die Natur und die Urzeit unterhalten. Das ist wie in ’nem Zirkel. *'Kenny:' Darauf kannst du deinen süßen Arsch verwetten, aber ich bin hier, um ein Produkt zu präsentieren, das ich erfunden habe, das jeder Angler bei sich haben sollte: Hirsch-Urin. *'Bobby:' Äh... *'Larry:' Was im Gottes Namen laberst du da, Mann? *'Kenny:' Hast du dich schon mal mit Hirsch-Urin eingerieben? Insekten fahren da total drauf ab und bevölkern all deine Körperöffnungen. Und die Fische glotzen dich mit großen Augen an... *'Larry:' Das ist mir scheißegal, ich reib mich ganz bestimmt nicht mit Hirsch-Urin ein. *'Bobby:' Aber ich! Also, für die Sendung... *'Larry:' Und wir sind am Ende von „Bait & Switch“, heute von der Vice-City-Boot- und Sportschau. (Musik setzt ein) *'Larry:' Kommen Sie vorbei, wenn Sie lauter Dinge sehen wollen, die Sie stolz auf Ihre Männlichkeit machen. *'Bobby:' Beispielweise andere Männer. *'Larry:' Beispielsweise, äh... äh... Waffen... *'Bobby:' Jajaja... *'Larry:' Fahnen für Ihre Trucks und kleine Mädchen verprügeln und so’n Scheiß. Ich meine, Sie verwichsen ihre Technologie, um klarzumachen, wer die herrschende Spezies ist. ??? *'Bobby:' Genau so! *'Larry:' Hehehe! Oh, Scheiße... (Schalte zu Michelle Montanius) *'Michelle Montanius:' Das war „Bait & Switch“. Wow, Floridas Erbe ist groß, oder? Es heißt ja schon lange, dass die Südstaaten eine Hochzeit erleben, und schon haben sie diesen Sender unterwandert. Aber dafür steht nun mal der öffentlich-rechtliche Rundfunk: für einen Querschnitt durch die Bevölkerung. 25 Prozent aller Hexen sind böse, begriffsstutzig und faul. pl:Bait & Switch en:Bait and Switch hu:Bait and Switch Kategorie:VCPR-Sendungen Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen